A zoom optical system suitable for photographic cameras, electronic still cameras, video cameras, and the like has conventionally been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Such a conventional zoom optical system includes a focusing group having a large number of lenses that is likely to lead to a large size and focusing involving large variation of image magnification.
A zoom optical system has conventionally been proposed that has an image blur (or image shake) correction mechanism and achieves focusing with smaller variation of image magnification (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Such a conventional zoom optical system has a focusing group using a lens close to an image surface that can achieve focusing with smaller variation of image magnification but involves a large movement amount leading to a large size. Furthermore, the system involves a large and heavy vibration-proof lens group because the image blur correction is achieved with all three groups of plurality of lenses having a relatively large diameter.
A zoom optical system has conventionally been proposed that performs focusing with a second lens group including a relatively large number of lenses (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
This conventional technique is plagued by degradation of a performance upon focusing on short-distant object with the second lens group.
A zoom optical system suitable for photographic cameras, electronic still cameras, video cameras, and the like have conventionally been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Such a conventional zoom optical system has a focusing group using a lens close to an image surface that can achieve focusing with smaller variation of image magnification but involves a large movement amount leading to a large size. Furthermore, the system involves a large and heavy vibration-proof lens group because the image blur correction is achieved with all three groups of plurality of lenses having a relatively large diameter.
A zoom optical system suitable for photographic cameras, electronic still cameras, video cameras, and the like has conventionally been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Such a conventional zoom optical system has a focusing group using a lens close to an image surface that can achieve focusing with smaller variation of image magnification but involves a large movement amount leading to a large size.